


The beginning

by GittieKittie



Series: One Direction at school [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Louis Tomlinson x-reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

A Louis x-reader

“So, tell me guys. How did you two get together anyway?” Zayn asked, playing with Mary’s hair. We were having a movie night at Kate’s house. We had been playing truth or dare and Louis had just explained his masterplan to bring Kate and Niall together. We had made a bet about how far the two would go tonight, they had namely a dare for the whole night to spend together in Kate’s room. Louis and I had noticed their feelings a few months ago. They always get on great with each other and were actually the reason the two of us got together.  
“Actually we have to thank that at the two lovebirds upstairs.” Louis said smiling while he gave me a kiss on my forehead.   
“Okay, story time I guess.” Harry said smiling. He had been teasing Els the whole night but had now his full attention on Louis and I.  
“Alright.” I said. “Let’s see.”  
Two years earlier  
Kate, Mary and I were supporting Els and Liz. They were doing their try-outs for the cheerleading team and they were doing great! We had been cheering as loud as them and they laughed at us. It was a warm September day, the sun was shining and not only the cheerleaders were having their try-outs. I let my eyes gaze towards the boys at the field behind the cheerleaders and poked Kate in here sigh.   
“Look. The boys this year are really stunning.” I pointed subtle towards the guys. She followed my gaze and nodded.  
“Oh yes they are. Definitely the blonde one over their at the right.” Now it was my turn to follow her gaze. I smiled when I noticed the guy next to Kate’s one. He was really cute. Whit his brown hair and green eyes, I couldn’t see it right then but ssht, he looked like one of those hot guys in the movie.   
“Oh shit, they are looking at us.” Kate whispered in my ear. I saw she was right and started to blush, just as Kate. We immediately turned our heads towards the cheerleaders to see how they were doing. The selection would end today so we would know soon enough if they would be selected for the team. It was Alicia who told them and you can imagine how happy we were. There would be a party at Alicia’s home and we were all invited. So cheery we were talking about what we would wear and then… Kate bumped into someone and ended on the ground.  
“Ouch.” She mumbled.  
“Are you alright?” I looked up and saw the blonde guy Kate found so attractive standing in front of here standing with a concerned face. The boy next to him rolled his eyes.  
“Really Niall? Nice first impression I must tell you.” He shook his head and chuckled when he saw the dirty look Kate and I were sending him. Kate had taken Niall’s offered hand and stood up quickly.  
Now  
“When you told us it was because of Niall and Kate that the two of you got together I expected a bit more.” Els mumbled disappointed.   
“Yeah, this doesn’t even count…” Zayn pointed out.  
“Oh just quit it and listen to the story you two.” Liam said rolling his eyes.  
“Thanks Liam.” Louis said smirking. “I want to hear more about how hot my girl found me.”   
I blushed when everyone started to laugh and looked at the ground.  
“Oh just shut it guys.” Mary said chuckling. “Let the girl continue the story. It’s a good one.”  
“Wow you already know it?” Zayn said surprised. “And you never told me!” The last sentence was a bit offended.  
“Can I please continue with my story?” I asked annoyed.   
“Yes please continue.” Liam and Mary said cheery.  
Two years earlier  
So, after the bumpy encounter the boys asked us if we were planning to go to the party of Alicia and when we confirmed that they asked if we wanted to go with them. Mary was also with us and was feeling a bit of the third wheel so initially we wanted to say no but when the guys told us it wouldn’t be just the four of us we, actually Mary, agreed to go with them. So we agreed to meet them at nine o’clock at Alicia’s place. And actually there is were Niall and Kate get into the picture. Louis and Kate were getting along well from the beginning and you can say I was kind of jealous at the time. They were constantly joking around each other and I confused it with flirting. So my mood get worse with the minute and Niall noticed it. So he decided to lit up my mood.  
“So, what’s going on (y/n)?” He asked kindly. “It doesn’t seem like you’re having a good time.” He followed my dirty look towards Kate and Louis who were dancing with each other. They had been dancing the whole night now, Kate had been trying to get me on the dancefloor with them but I was already in such a bad mood that I had refused the offer. I heard him chuckle. “Are you serious (y/n)? They aren’t interested in each other. You can see it at how they dance.” He rolled his eyes. “And I thought you were a smart girl.”  
“Niall, do you always try to cheer a girl up by calling her dumb?” I asked frowning.  
He shrugged his shoulders and tried to get me on the dancefloor but I refused once again and walked away towards the elevator. Kate told me afterwards that Niall had come to them and had forced Louis to talk to me. And that’s how we ended together in the elevator. Well, that wouldn’t have been so bad if there wasn’t someone who hit the fire alarm. And so we get stuck in the elevator.  
“Okay, this is a problem.” Louis mumbled. He sat down on the ground and looked up at me. “But at least we can talk now.”  
“Yeah, if we’re not going to die.” I said panicking.   
He took my hand and let me sit down next to him. He began to comfort me and held me in his arms. It helped a bit, definitely because he told me it was probably just a false alarm. We didn’t heard screaming and we didn’t smelled smoke so I trusted him. The only thing we could do was talk so…”  
Now  
“That isn’t really the only thing you can do in an elevator babe.” Louis pointed out and interrupted my story.   
“No, definitely not.” Liam interrupted smirking. “You can do much in an elevator. Especially when you’re alone. I’m surprised the two of you only talked.”  
“I didn’t say we only talked.” I interrupted him. “Please let me just finish my story.” I complained. “Really, if you just stopped interrupting me I could finish the story and you would know everything.”  
“Finish the story (y/n).” Mary said smiling. “Cause I can’t wait for the end..”  
I blushed. “Maybe I better stop with this story.” I wanted to get up but Harry stopped me.   
“No, no (y/n). Now you got us curious.”  
I rolled my eyes and started, again, to end the story.  
“It didn’t end with talking alone. Eventually, Louis started kissing me. End of story.” I wanted to get up again but this time it was Mary who destroyed my chance.  
“Liar, liar. Pants on fire.” She cheered. “that’s not the end of the story.”  
“Mary leave it.” Louis tried to stop her. “This was the end of the story.”  
“It doesn’t explain why Mary already knows the story…” Zayn pointed out.  
“Yeah, and it isn’t really a shocking end.” Harry supported Zayn.  
“I shall tell them the end of the story.” Mary said smirking evilly. “The story actually ended when Kate, Niall and I saved them out the elevator. Or should I say that we disturbed them when they wanted to go further than…”  
“Alright, alright. Just shut up!” I mumbled blushing and walking away towards the kitchen.  
“Now happy.” Louis mumbled. I guess he stood up to come after me. I was leaning against the sink when Louis entered the kitchen. “That was a nice story.” He mumbled. He gave me a soft kiss and stroke my hips. “Maybe the two of us also need to get a room.” He grinned at me and wiggled his brows seductively. I smiled and took his hand.   
“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.”


End file.
